disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frederickson Manor
Frederickson Manor is the home of Fred and his family in San Fransokyo. It is also the place where the members of Big Hero 6 decided to become superheroes; and to test their gear before facing Yokai, in the 2014 Disney film that shares the same name as the team. None of Fred's friends knew that he has a mansion for a house or that his family is well off, as Go Go had assumed that her fanboy friend lives under a bridge, until he brought them over to the mansion after getting chased by a masked supervillain. Once there Fred's family butler, Heathcliff lets them in and Fred showed them his superhero themed room; so they could dry themselves off and get heated back to warmth by Baymax. Some of Fred's hero posters and toys helped Hiro get the idea to strength Baymax's scanner and to "upgrade" his friends, so they could stand a fighting chance the next time they encounter Yokai. Shortly after their battle with Yokai and saving the city, Fred invites the gang over a few times as he tries to convince them to continue Big Hero 6 even when they just want to go back to their normal lives, but when they saved the city again they decided to continue their new lives as superheroes. With the manor as one of their bases. Places of interest *'Fred's Room:' Fred's bedroom that doubles as a lounge and hangout spot for his friends. The room is filled with pop-culture paraphernalia, arcade cabinets, and shelves of comic books. It also has a hidden room for Big Hero 6's armor. *'Boss Awesome's Lair:' The secret hideout of Mr. Frederickson, under his superhero alias, Boss Awesome. It is hidden behind a painting. Trivia *At the end of the film, Fred discovers a hidden room of a hero's lair (belonging to his father) behind the portrait of him and his parents. **The team use the lair and it's 50s tech to help them with facts from the superhero and supervillain world, that Fred's father had gathered in his hero days. *In the manor's garden - where the team tested their gear - there is a statue of Hans from Frozen, that Baymax destroyed while testing his rocket fist. **There is also a portrait of Hans' horse, that it being ridden by someone else wearing country ridding clothes. Along with a portrait of Arendelle. *There are a few Disney cameos in Fred's bedroom among his hero collection. **A figure of Wreck-It Ralph when he was covered in taffy, a Hero's Duty Troop armor and a toy of a baby Cy-Bug from Wreck-It Ralph. Along with pillows of Stitch and Splodyhead from Lilo & Stitch. *Fred has a collection of obscure and lesser-known Marvel characters in his Room including Sleepwalker, Orka, Black Talon, Torpedo, [[community:c:marvel:Robert Frank (Earth-616)|The Whizzer]]. Monark Starstalker and Manphibian. Gallery Fred's mansion.jpg|Concept art of the mansion Fred's family portrait.jpg|Family portrait (from which the secret hero lair is hidden behind) Fred Portraits 01.jpg|Portrait of Fred in the hallway Fred Portraits 02.jpg|Portrait of Hero Fred, in his room Fred Portraits 03.jpg|Group of Heroes portrait, in Fred's room big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-6063.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-6077.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-6097.jpg|Fred's bedroom big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-10978.jpg|Hidden Hero lair BH6 TV concept 1.jpg Ba-frederickson_grounds.png|Frederickson Grounds in Disney Magic Kingdoms Obake Yashiki 56.png Category:Locations Category:Mansions Category:Big Hero 6 locations Category:Homes Category:Buildings Category:Heroes' residences Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms